CPU USAGEtechnology in the hands ofimbeciles
by firekitty21
Summary: what happens when gaara learns how to RP on chat? why is sasuke so FREAKIN ALOOF! WHY IS LEE SO VULNERABLE why do i keep asking you questions you dont know...READ AND REVIEW AND U WILL FIND OUT! plz rd it and review..i love reviews.gimme love pp!


WELCOME TO THE GENIN CHAT ROOM!

WELCOME USER

* * *

Enter **i-will-eat-your-heart**

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: is n/e one here yet?

r4m3nMonst3r has joined the chat:

r4m3nmonst3r: yea naruto here! who is this?

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: ahh! naruto...this is..uhm..gaara!

r4m3nmonst3r: ahh! GAARA?! you have genin chat? woah! 'climbs on your head and sits looking down at you'

do you rp?

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: uhm...what is..this roleplay..you speak of..isnt that...uhm...a sexual thing..

r4m3nmonst3r: lol. not on the computer. it is what i did you know this.. 'pokes you repeatedly'

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: ohh..hahahaha you scared me there for a second. 'pokes you back and glares'

r4m3nmonst3r: ahh see u r getn the hang off this! 'is eating ramen'

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: yeah i guess so. where is everyone ??

**i-will-eat-your-heart**:...?

5 minutes later:

r4m3nmonst3r: oh sorry i fell asleep...you were being boring. lol. uhm i dont know exactly.

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: uhm..thanks naruto..that just lowered my self eysteem. .

r4m3nmonst3r: IM SO SORRY GAARA! 'hugs you tight'

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: it is ok naruto...i was jk. 'hugs back'

_ImBtRthnNruto_ has joined the chat:

_ImBtRthnNruto_: aw! you queers having fun ?

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: who is this? kankuro?

_ImBtRthnNruto_: no sand boy..it is not. wassup dobe?

r4m3nmonst3r: SASUKE-TEME! I AM NOT lee! IM NOT GAY!

_ImBtRthnNruto_: coulda fooled me dobe!! lol fagg.

R4m3nmonst3r: SHUDDUP you BASTARD!

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: ...

_ImBtRthnNruto_: wat? not gunna stick up for your boyfriend, firecrotch?! muahahahha :)

**i-will-eat-your-heart**: let's see you say that to my face! bitch!

r4menmonst3r: STOP IT!

_ImBtRthnNruto_: aw. are you getting mad cuz im making fun of your boyfriends pubes? :)

r4m3nmonst3r: fuck you! sasuke!

r4m3nmonst3r has left the chat

_ImBtRthnNruto_: aren't you going to go chase after your boyfriend?

_IFonlyHEknew_ has joined the chat

_IFonlyHEknew_:sasuke-kun? is that you...GAARA?! omg..you have a genin account?!

_ImBtRthnNruto: did you know naruto and gaara are dating?!_

_IFonlyHEknew _: really? oh..uhm gaara i thought you didn't like..anyone..

**i-will-eat-your-heart : **sasuke why are you lying?...have you told her yet sasuke?

_ImBtRthnNruto:_ im not and what didnt i tell sakura?

**i-will-eat-your-heart :** what you told us ..me and naruto... at the festival of the hokage?

_ImBtRthnNruto: you wouldnt dare?! bastard if i could jump through this computer i would.. I WAS DRUNK FOR HEAVANS SAKE!!_

_IFonlyHEknew_: what are you guys talking about?

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** oh just that sasuke said that he really did like y-...oops was that too much sasuke..kun?

_ImBtRthnNruto: i fucking hate you gaara!_

_ImBtRthnNruto has left chat_

_IFonlyHEknew_:what..what did he say gaara? omg! did he say he liked me?!

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** hehehe...yes he did..we pulled it out of him while he was drunk..

_IFonlyHEknew_: omg. did he really?

_IFonlyHEknew_ has left chat

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** ..wait...am i alone now..?

lee-the-kangaroo has joined the chat

lee-the-kangaroo: no im here. who is this? do you want to be my FRIEND?!

**i-will-eat-your-heart** has left chat

lee-the-kangaroo: hey..why did you lea-...aww..you didn't want to be my friend..

_**ImBtRthnNruto** **private chat:**_

_IFonlyHEknew_: sasuke? is that true?

_ImBtRthnNruto: _is what true...oh..uhm..i think i gotta go..later sakura!

_IFonlyHEknew_: sasuke! wait...dont go yet..

_ImBtRthnNruto: ..._

_IFonlyHEknew_: sasuke..if it is true...you dont even know how happy..

_ImBtRthnNruto: nn.._

_IFonlyHEknew_: sasuke..do you really like me??

_ImBtRthnNruto: im sorry..._but i really have to go now_..oh whats that.._i think i hear kakashi sensei yelling my name_...IM COMING..._

_IFonlyHEknew_: sasuke-kun...YOUR TYPING IT IM NOT FALLIN FOR LATE LAME EXCUSE...i like you too...alot..

_ImBtRthnNruto: you should change your name...you know?_

_ImBtRthnNruto has signed out of genin chat.._

_THE NEXT DAY:_

_WELCOME TO THE GENIN CHAT!_

_WELCOME USER!_

* * *

Enter **I-no- im-HAWT**

**I-no- im-HAWT:** shika? are you on?

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby has joned chat

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby : eh...what do you want ino?

**I-no- im-HAWT: **did you know sasuke told sakura he liked her?!

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby : yeaah...uhm..thats great and all but i already knew that...so...uhm..can i go..now?

**I-no- im-HAWT: **of course..YOU CANT! i want to talk to you maru-kun!! please stay..for me.. 'batts my eyelashes at you'

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby : sure..but hold on i will brb.

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby has left chat

_**ImBtRthnNruto's PRIVATE CHAT:**_

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby : HOLY FUCKING HEAVEN SASUKE UCHIHA?! U FREAKING LIKE SAKURA-SAN!! I DIDNT EVEN FREAKING KNOW THAT?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME AND TELL NARUTO,GAARA..SAKURA AND INO AND NOT ME YOUR A JERK!!

_ImBtRthnNruto:uh...?_

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby has left chat

**IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby has joined chat**

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby: sorry ino i had to get off and go pick up some stuff.

**I-no- im-HAWT:** you are such a liar! you dont clean..and sasuke sent me a email saying you just freaked out on him!

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby: haha..im tired...i think ima take a nap..kk? bye ino...see you at practice tomorrow.

IlikeTOwatchTHEcloudsFLOATby has signed out of chat!

**later on that day...**

**welcome user!**

**name change has been notified to your friends on genin chat..**

viewing Users already in chat: r4m3nmonst3r,** i-will-eat-your-heart,** lee-the-kangaroo.

click here to enter

* * *

Enter** SO**what**now**

**SO**what**now:** naruto are you on?

r4m3nmonst3r: yeah..its me..who is this? :D

**SO**what**now: **it is sakura-san..so..uh..why didn't you come to training...today?

r4m3nmonst3r: oh! im sorry sakura..i i...i think i forgot.

**SO**what**now:** sasuke said that you are mad at him...he said...well.. actually i told him to apologize...

r4m3nmonst3r: screw sasuke. oh yeah...sakura..would you..uhm...like...too...maybe...go..

**SO**what**now:** naruto...you know i like sasuke..

r4m3nmonst3r: but sakura..it is just..i ..really..i ..want you to just hang out with me...for one day..by ourselves...

**SO**what**now:** naruto i...im..really..sorry...wait..oh..well i guess it would be alright if i did...but..no touching me...for real..or ima pound in your face!

r4m3nmonst3r: lol thnx sakura-chan!

**SO**what**now:**_ smiles'_

_ImBtRthnNruto has joined chat_

_ImBtRthnNruto: naruto..i ..wanted to say that i apologize for calling you...a fagg..and...oh is gaara in here...cause i might as well apologize to you both..._

_ImBtRthnNruto: dobe?_

_ImBtRthnNruto: dobe i can see your name highlighted at the top i know you are here! DOBE!!_

r4m3nmonst3r: yeah. im here. what of it ...jerkface!?

_ImBtRthnNruto: i..want ..to apologize to you and gaara..for ..the things i said...the other day.._

r4m3nmonst3r: it's cool sasuke..besides..im taking sakura on a date!

**SO**what**now: NARUTO!!** it is not a date..you said so! im not hanging with you tomorrow now cause you lied!

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** lol at naruto!! pfft...and i guess i will...forgive you..since im a nice guy and everything..lol..yeah i know..yea right..

lee-the-kangaroo: hello..everyone..how are you doing? or yall doing..lol?

r4m3nmonst3r:oh...hi lee! wats up...didn't see you here...

_ImBtRthnNruto: wait...sakura..isnt hangin wif u tomorrow...hhahahahahahahhahahhaa!!_

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** awe! how cute..your excited that the girl you love doesnt like anyone else but you!! aww..cute lil boy arent you?! lol

_ImBtRthnNruto: screw you gaara!_

r4m3nmonst3r: HAHAHA! teme didn't deny that!! lol good one gaara..'cyber high five'

**SO**what**now:** ...blushes'

lee-the-kangaroo: so..is any one interested in joining a chat wif jiraiya..he just sent me an invite to his web cam..

__

**(a couple seconds pass then they all answered simultaniosly)**

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** GROSS! NO

_ImBtRthnNruto: that is SICK LEEEEE!! your a creep!_

r4m3nmonst3r: wow..what does he want to be on web cam for..uh..wait...ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! jiraiya..lee that is like...pedifile...

**SO**what**now:** ...GROSSNESS KEE YOU PERVERTED CHILD!!

* * *

**i-will-eat-your-heart has signed out..**

ImBtRthnNruto has signed out..

**SO**what**now has signed OUT..**

r4m3nmonst3r has signed out..

lee-the-kangaroo:..uhm..why am i a pervert..? im confused..

'lee sits back in his computer chair and then clicks the accept button to jiraiya's webcam sharing...little does lee know..but when he opens it..he sees gai sensei and jiraiya dancing..very drunk... he starts to laugh...until he realizez it is gai sensei and..that they are...NAKED!!

lee-the-kangaroo has signed out..

jiraiya and gai stop dancing and look at the screen and smile pointing at the webcam..."AND THATKIDS," they say simultaniously..."IS WHY YOU DONT EXCEPT RANDOM WEBCAM INVITES!!"

CLICK

so...tell me what you think..

ok disclaimer..i do not own naruto...what do you think about this?..lol i got the chatroom layout idea from a fav i have..and i liked it..so i changed it..if you like this i will continue..plz read and review...thank you..nice reviews make my world go round!!


End file.
